In many situations, it is desirable to monitor the voltage of one or more voltage sources, such as batteries. To accurately measure a voltage of a battery, a significant amount of time and/or power may be used. For example, a remote control of a television may use a single AA battery for power. While it may be desirable to determine the voltage of the battery, it may also be desirable to conduct the measurement in a power-efficient manner to conserve the battery's power.